The present disclosure relates to a mobile device and a firmware management program for managing apparatus firmware.
Firmware in an apparatus can be rewritten by a known method. More specifically, the apparatus receives a latest version of firmware for the apparatus from a firmware management system that manages firmware. The apparatus updates the firmware in the apparatus to the firmware that the apparatus receives.